Back from the Grave
by Rachael1510
Summary: Reid notices something about JJ's behaviour at Emily's funeral. Will doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Back from the Grave.

I don't own Criminal Minds, just playing. This idea came to me after watching Cold Comfort s4 ep14

Reid limped alongside Emily's coffin; he was gutted that he couldn't be part of the solemn procession of carrying Emily's coffin. Emily and Reid were very close, she treated him like her little brother and always made time for him no matter what.

Standing at the edge of grave Reid felt a tear slip down his cheek and to distract himself, he ran his gaze over the gathered mourners.

He found his gaze landing on Hotch, the team leader was looking as stoic as ever. Hotch was the perfect example of an FBI Agent, never showing any emotion on his face. Although Reid noticed that something seemed slightly off, it was almost like he was hiding something.

Reid's eyes moved onto Agent Derek Morgan standing beside Hotch, he looked devastated, Reid knew that Morgan had found Emily in the warehouse and rushed her to the ambulance begging her to hold on. Morgan was feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to save Emily. Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was clutching Morgan's arm as she unashamedly sobbed her heart out as Emily's coffin was lowered into the cold hard ground.

As the priest drew the eulogy to a close Reid slid his gaze along to JJ, she was wearing sunglasses. Reid imagined it was to hide her red rimmed eyes and tearstained cheeks. Although her body language was slightly off. Reid was jarred from his thoughts as David Rossi nudged him to step forward to lay a white rose on the coffin.

Slowly the mourners moved away until it was only Emily's FBI team left standing by her grave. One by one they all stepped up and said their personal piece to Emily's coffin. Reid noticed that JJ and Hotch were the quickest to finish their piece to the coffin.

Reid found it odd that JJ had been so quick, he knew the two ladies were super close. He thought that their close bond had occurred as they were the only ladies to travel out in the field and they often shared a room when FBI budgets couldn't be stretched to a room each.

After Reid got home to his book lined apartment and stretched out on the couch, to distract him from his grief, he found himself replaying todays events and analysing them from a profiler's perspective. He found JJ's and Hotch's behaviours slightly off from mourning a friend's death. They were just a tad too slow with their micro expressions when someone mentioned Emily's passing.

Reid was suddenly hit with a memory; they were all on the plane to Washington to hunt a killer who was embalming his victims. Emily had expressed extreme distaste at the idea of being embalmed and buried. She had wanted to be cremated. It was highly likely Emily had written that wish down in her funeral arrangements as she was an extremely organised almost to the point of being OCD.

Reid's mind was whirring, all these little things were adding up, something was going on and to his highly educated mind he was starting to suspect something wasn't right with Emily's death, he felt his hopes flicker back to life, maybe Emily wasn't dead…

Strauss had enforced a week's bereavement leave for all the team members knowing how close the team were, they weren't just colleagues but a family. With this time off, although the team wanted to be out hunting Ian Doyle, they knew they were too close to be able to hunt him effectively.

JJ stepped into the hospital room, sat down beside Emily's bed and took the hand that was lying on the bed, she cradled the hand against her face and gave the palm a kiss. Emily and JJ were in a relationship and had been ever since JJ had left for the Pentagon. Will had upped and left when he felt he was always the one dealing with Henry.

Emily had been the one to step up and help JJ out. Henry adored the dark-haired agent and would usually do anything she asked of him. JJ had always been attracted to Emily but the timing for them was always wrong.

One night after putting Henry to bed, the ladies had sat down on the couch with a glass of wine and one thing lead to another. After some truly spectacular sex, the two had decided to give being together a real shot.

After a few months, Emily and JJ had moved in together, some might say it was too soon, but they knew better than anyone how short life could be. Henry had started calling Emily Momem. JJ had laughed at Emily when she started crying after Henry had called her that for the first time. Emily was always such an Agent I-take-no-shit at work and a 2-year-old toddler had brought her to tears after a simple word at bedtime.

Emily slowly opened her eyes when she felt her hand being taken, it took a moment or two for her eyes to focus on the blonde by her bed. "JJ" she breathed out, almost too quietly for JJ to hear.

"Baby, sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I need to wake up anyway, can't spend all my time sleeping" Emily said flippantly as she struggled to sit upright on the bed.

JJ stood up and carefully helped Emily to a comfortable upright position. "You know, hospital is the one place where you can sleep the day away, you know why? Because you need to rest to heal!" JJ said almost exasperatedly. She knew how much Emily hated hospitals.

Emily patted the space next to her and motioned for JJ to join her in the bed. JJ gingerly slid onto the bed, not wanting to jar Emily's injuries but desperate to snuggle into her girlfriend, she was finding it hard to sleep without the steady sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat under her ear.

After spending hours with Emily, JJ made her way to the house they shared. At least she didn't have Henry this week, after all the upset, JJ had asked her parents to look after the little boy. She shucked off her shoes and spread herself out on the couch. Hearing a knock at the door, she groaned and pulled her weary body up to answer. To her surprise Spencer was at the door.

"Spencer, what can I help you with?"

"I just needed someone to talk to" Reid said quietly. He had decided to come to JJ's to see if he could worm any answers about his suspicions out of her, knowing she would be the weaker link than Hotch.

JJ opened the door wider and reluctantly let him in, no-one knew that Emily and her were together and she was pretty sure, some of Emily's books were lying on the coffee table and well it wasn't a type of book that JJ would read, for one it was in French.

Reid started the conversation, saying how much he missed Emily and upon researching tips on grief, had seen that talking about memories of the deceased would help ease the loss. He could see that JJ was composed but nervous about something. He glanced around the room and saw a few of his favourite books in French sitting on the coffee table. He also saw a blazer Emily had been wearing last week hung up by the bannister. He sat up straighter and confidently said "Emily's not dead, is she?"

JJ tried to bluster but when Reid laid out the facts, she hung her head and went to call Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Still don't own Criminal Minds. Didn't realise how long it had been since last wrote. Since I'm isolated, thought I would try another chapter. (I'm fine, just a cough and have isolated to be on the safe side)_

When Hotch received the phone call from JJ, he immediately thought something had happened to Emily at the hospital but when JJ explained the situation with Reid at her house. Hotch groaned quietly and said "I'll be right there, don't let him leave"

After JJ hung up the phone with Hotch, she turned nervously back to Reid and quietly said "Hotch is coming round, he'll be here shortly"

Reid just nodded and settled back into the couch, looking around the room, his attention was once again brought to the French novels on the table and another thought popped into his head "Why are Emily's books here?"

"She helps out with Henry since Will left, Henry adores her and usually does anything she asks, so since she's here so often, she occasionally leaves some things"

"Okay that explains the books but why are all her jackets hanging on the coat hook? I've seen her wear all of these at some time or another, its like she lives here?"

JJ sighed "Yes she lives here, we have been together for 9 months, she moved in 3 months ago"

Reid stared at her, in shock that they had managed to hide their relationship for so long, but now thinking back Emily would always get JJ coffee and sat next to her on the plane at every opportunity. He originally put it down to them being close friends but clearly, he'd been off every so slightly.

JJ smiled and wistfully said "They always you should marry your best friend, we just hadn't gotten there yet"

"So how is Emily?"

JJ was saved from having to reply when a knock came at the door, she got up to answer and came back through was Hotch looking as stern as ever when he stared down at Reid. "You have some questions regarding Emily's death?"

Reid laid out the facts he had come up with and the final piece of the puzzle was when JJ referred to Emily in the present tense not past. Hotch hung his head in defeat "Yes Reid, we faked Emily's death to protect her from Doyle"

"Why not tell us?" Reid snapped at his superior "Instead of making us think she was dead, we are FBI agents, we are privy to all secrets and already signed the Official Secrets Act"

"Emily told us that Doyle would be starting surveillance on all of us and the grief had to appear genuine"

Reid was offended, "We can all be genuine, we are behaviour experts, we know how to make grief appear realistic"

Hotch sighed "I did what I thought was best, JJ and Emily were all for telling you, but I didn't want to risk it."

"You mean, you didn't trust us, it was Emily's decision to make, not yours. I want to see her"

"No, you can't"

JJ cut in here seeing that tempers were being frayed, "Spence, Emily is being released from hospital tomorrow and will moving to Europe whilst we investigate Doyle" Reid noticed her voice catching when said moving away, he realised that JJ wasn't going with her.

"Why aren't you going with her?"

With eyes flickering towards Hotch briefly JJ lied "I have Henry to consider, can't just uproot him for a few months at a time whilst Emily hides from Doyle and if I know her, starting her own investigation into him"

Having caught JJ's glance towards Hotch, he tried to help JJ out "Surely having Henry with her will stop her going down that path" Reid said thoughtfully

"Yes, I did think of that also, but if Doyle follows us?"

Hotch jumped in here and said "Well now that Reid knows, he can help protect the Emily's secret, you may be able to join her in Europe"

JJ looked hopeful at Hotch's words, she desperately wanted to be with Emily throughout her recovery and subsequent hiding. Hotch had played on her emotions when he convinced her to stay here whilst Emily recovers abroad.

Reid suddenly clicked onto Hotch's words "Hang on, you're going to tell the rest of the team now that I know?"

"No, your going to help protect Emily by keeping the team in the dark" Hotch took a step forward towards Reid.

"No, I'm not, you are going to tell the team, how do you think Morgan will react when he finds out you lied to him for months" Reid stared defiantly at Hotch.

"He will get over it"

Reid realising, he wasn't going to win this backed off but mind whirling of how he could let the team know somehow, he didn't want to have to lie to them for months. He kind of wished he didn't know the truth.

At the hospital JJ sat beside Emily cradling her hand, telling her that Reid had figured out her death was a ruse. Emily chuckled "Of course he did, he's brilliant"

Although Emily was pleased Reid had figured out the ruse, she was upset and disappointed that Hotch had played on JJ's emotions to make her think that staying away from Emily was best. The good thing about Reid figuring it out was that Hotch had changed his tune about JJ staying away from Emily after she was released from hospital.

A week after Emily's 'death' the team went back to work, they sat at the round table, each contemplating how weird it was not to have Emily here with them. Hotch took charge cutting through the silence "Garcia, please present the case"

Holding back a slight sob, Garcia presented the latest case, a kidnapping in Tennessee, as they threw out ideas about the unsub. "Wheels up in 30" Hotch said as he strode out the room.

Reid looked round the room, Morgan had a hard look on his face, he was concealing his grief from the world, as he read through the file. Rossi was sitting stiffly in his chair, usually he was relaxed when taking notes from the file. Garcia was gathering up her laptop to exit the room, her usually cheerful visage was mournful and she wasn't making her usual off the wall comments to Morgan. Reid thought to himself this can't go on, I have to let it slip somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightfall came gradually in Tennessee, the team hadn't made much progress throughout the day and eventually Hotch called it and sent everyone to the Hilton that Garcia had booked for them, it was a more lavish hotel than the usual motels the team stayed in but everywhere was fully booked due to a Rodeo that was happening the next town over. Since it was a more expensive hotel than usual, the Agents were required to pair up.

Morgan and Reid let themselves into the room and Morgan threw himself down on a bed with a sigh "Man, we're not getting anywhere with this case"

"It's only day one and usually we start to gain traction in day two"

Morgan cut Reid off not wanting the genius to go off on a tangent about statistics and probabilities of when the team start to make progress. "I was just making an observation G-Man"

The pair set about their nightly routines and soon were in their separate beds, Reid could tell by Morgan's breathing that he wasn't asleep and thought about trying to let Morgan know about Emily's ruse, although he mused it was more Hotch's ruse since Emily and JJ were all for telling the team about her faked death. He had lost a lot of respect for his superior, if he hadn't figured it out then he would likely to around at JJ's crying in her arms.

"Morgan"

"Yeah" came the reply immediately telling Reid that Morgan was nowhere near close to sleeping.

"Do you remember a conversation on the jet we once had about death and what we wanted done with our bodies?"

"Vaguely, not everyone has an eidetic memory like you man, anyway what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well since I do have an eidetic memory, I can remember that Emily said she wanted to be cremated, not buried, so why did we bury her?"

"I don't want to talk about Emily"

"Please Morgan, we all know that keeping stuff to yourself isn't healthy"

No reply from Morgan so Reid decided to forge on "Emily is so organised, she is practically OCD, she's bound to have left funeral arrangements somewhere in her house or her best friend JJ would have known about it"

"Best friend?" Morgan scoffed "JJ and Emily are close but I'm her best friend, we go out drinking together all the time, work out together she's the best wing woman, and she's never mentioned anything death related to me"

Reid realised that if Morgan classed Emily as his best friend, then that's why he was so hurt by her passing, he couldn't save her, and she didn't hold on for him like he begged. Also, once Emily's and JJ's relationship was revealed, Morgan was going to be hurt since Emily never told him.

Reid dropped the conversation and turned over to sleep. However now that he had brought up that stuff about Emily, Morgan's mind was racing, since he knew Emily so well, he had figured out she was in a relationship but as much as he had bugged her about it, she remained tight-lipped, he had found it odd that her partner hadn't come to the funeral but since he didn't know who it was, he supposed that they could have been there. He had pondered on who it was and once he had theorised it was JJ, knowing Emily was bisexual, it made the dating pool much wider but after seeing their interactions at work, he had dropped the idea especially since JJ went to the State Department. Emily hadn't really mentioned JJ much after she moved, it was like their friendship wasn't as strong when they weren't seeing each other every day.

Little did Morgan know that the reason Emily hardly spoke about JJ was because she could barely stop herself about gushing about how amazing JJ was and although they were now allowed to be together as JJ worked for the State Department and not the FBI, Emily and JJ wanted to keep their new relationship to themselves for a while and not having everyone sticking their nose into it.

Back in DC, Emily, JJ and Henry were boarding a private jet to take them to Paris, JJ was officially designated as Emily's handler by the State Department who actually knew all about their relationship and the State had decided it was better to have Emily's handler with her all the time to stop her from making reckless decisions ( her reputation preceded her!)

Emily was delighted that her family were joining her, she wasn't concerned about the reasons it was decided, she was still stiff and sore from being impaled by a stick and having JJ there made the pain recede a little as well as making sure she didn't over do it.

JJ got Henry settled and then came over to snuggle beside Emily, the best bit of having a private jet was the couch were all three of them could snuggle together. Henry had really missed Emily and wanted to be beside her all the time, and would no doubt be toddling over to them for a cuddle. JJ wrapped herself around Emily and relished in being wrapped in her Emily's arms and having her comforting scent of lavender soap rather than the smell of sterile hospital.

"Love, are you okay?" Emily whispered as she gazed down at her beautiful JJ, the best thing she ever did was make a move on the couch that night 9 months ago.

JJ snuggled even closer if that was possible and smiled beautifully at Emily "I'm over the moon that I'm back in your arms and that you're okay"

"I'm sorry JJ, I should have never taken off, I just wanted to protect you all."

"It was a stupid thing you did, and I almost lost you forever, but baby it's in the past"

Emily gently poked JJ and said "We've both had secrets from each other but now they are out in the open, never again"

JJ thought back to what Emily was referring to and gave an involuntary shudder, being involved in Afghanistan and the roadside bomb had almost broken her but knowing she had Emily and Henry to come home to made her stronger. She knew the threat wasn't quite over yet and Cruz and she were the only ones with the codes. Emily was her back up though and knew everything, so if anything did happen. Someone knew who was behind it. They were always each other's back up plans and with that thought, JJ had bought a ring a few weeks before everything with Doyle went down, she was just waiting for the perfect moment.

The next morning in Tennessee, the team had received some new information from Garcia and were running down the leads, although 90% of Morgan's mind was focused on the case, the other 10% was mulling over Reid's words from the night before, he did know Emily very well and knew she was more than likely to have made arrangements for her death and in the clear light of day something felt off about her death. JJ wasn't as devastated as others, almost she knew something that they didn't. He shook his head and muttered to himself "They wouldn't lie to us. They just wouldn't, not about something like that."

Hotch overheard and flashed him a look and then turned to glare at Reid, knowing full well he probably said something to make Morgan think.

Reid returned Hotch's stare, which Rossi noticed although he never said anything, the team was falling apart without Emily.


End file.
